When programming in text in a conventional manner in any one of a number of different languages, programmers may sometimes lose their bearings while coding. For example, a programmer may find that in the middle of a large block of code, block relationships and logic statements may be forgotten. This may result in errors in logic later discovered during attempted compilation, potentially requiring extensive rework to correct. Worse, the errors in logic may get compiled and result in a program that functions incorrectly. Improved systems and methods are needed.